Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story
by romance-lover19
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are brought together after Anne refused Gilbert's proposal by a blizzard. What will happen when they get together again? The story is better than it sounds. Also, sorry for the short chapters! They looked longer on paper!
1. Chapter 1

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: The characters of Anne and Gilbert belong to the brilliant L.M. Montgomery. The plot started out as an idea to adapt and Ron and Hermione story called _Not as a Last Resort_ by Arabella on Sugar Quill, but as time went on I pretty much changed everything, so essentially the plot is mine. Enjoy!

Anne Shirley pushed her chair back from the table, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. She had been studying in the library at Redmond for her upcoming finals for hours. Her friends had left an hour before, firmly declaring that they needed a break. Anne opted to stay and study longer, wanting to perform as well as possible on her exams.

Anne blushed as she heard her stomach grumble. Glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall nearby, she soon knew why she was so hungry. It was after seven o'clock already and she hadn't eaten anything since she ate dinner at seven hours or so before.

"I'm beginning to see why people tell me I work too hard," Anne thought. "I might as well stop for tonight. I've got tomorrow night to study, too."

Anne gathered up her books, after pausing to say a quick goodnight to the librarian, she made her way out of the library. When she got to the heavy oak door leading outside, she wrenched it open and her job dropped. She couldn't see _anything_! White snow was swirling everywhere, making it impossible to see anything even a foot in front of her.

* * *

Gilbert Blythe had been working with Professor Douglas, his biology professor, after classes had ended on a research project for extra credit. He didn't need the extra marks, because his marks had stayed very high all year, but the biology project would help him gain experience for when he started his medical training in the fall. He'd been working every night for the past two weeks to get it finished and, tonight, it was finally done, and he was exhausted but relieved.

He was also starving. It took him longer to finish that night than he'd expected and he hadn't yet had supper. And he still had to study for finals this evening before he went to sleep. He sighed. Not only did he have school to worry about, but there was also the matter of one Miss Anne Shirley. She had refused his proposal in the spring and ever since then he'd been a shell of his former self, going through the motions, trying to occupy himself with school to keep his mind off of _her._ It was at times like this, however, the rest periods between projects, school, and homework, when his mind drifted back to that painful day.

Gilbert shook his head. He had to get back home and eat. He packed up his books, handed his research papers to Douglas, and headed out of the classroom, making his way to the front entrance. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my goodness," he breathed. Outside he saw white...nothing else. The vast amount of snow falling and blowing around shielded everything from his view. He stopped to contemplate what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Again, the characters are L.M. Montgomery's. I wish Gilbert were mine, but he's not. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!

Gilbert pushed his way out the door against the wind into the raging snowstorm. He knew this was probably a really dumb thing to do, but he just had to get home. He had to study and he had to eat. So, Gilbert struggled against the wind and the snow drifts, trying to navigate his way home from memory. It was harder than he'd thought it would be. The swirling snow got him all turned around. It didn't help matters that the snow was very wet; Gilbert was soon soaked through.

"I need to get inside quickly," Gilbert thought. "Or I'm going to freeze to death."

Gilbert started walking faster, his arms held out in front of him, blindly reaching for something, _anything_, which may provide shelter. Presently, his hands touched something solid. He felt it and discovered that it was a brick wall of some sort. He decided to follow it, hoping it belonged to a house in which he could seek refuge and wait out the storm. He turned a corner and eventually, he found a doorknob. Hastily, he knocked upon the door, hoping that someone would let him in. No answer came. As a last resort, he turned the knob and was amazed to find it unlocked. He quickly let himself in.

* * *

Anne stood staring out the door. She had never seen so much snow in one place in her young life. Taking a deep breath and pulling her coat tightly around herself, Anne stepped out into the storm. She had no choice. She had nowhere else to stay and her friends would be worrying about her.

She'd heard stories about how difficult and dangerous it was to go out in a blizzard, but she didn't know the truth in them until now. It was as if she had gone blind. All of the places she knew, the familiar trees and buildings, were gone, disappearing into the white abyss. For a moment, she felt like a small child, alone and frightened, before she pulled herself together. She had to find shelter or she would perish. She mustered up all of her courage and marched forward.

After walking for goodness knows how long, her foot caught on something and she tumbled to the ground. Feeling in front of her, she found that she had tripped on stone steps which lead up to a building of some sort. She stood and wobbled slightly as she learned that she had twisted her ankle. She hobbled up the steps and knocked on the door she found there, praying that some kind soul would take pity on her and invite her in. The door was slowly pulled open.

"Anne?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

Anne stood, shocked, in the doorway.

"Gilbert?" she whispered, not believing her eyes. She blinked a few times as if trying to make an apparition disappear. But it was really him.

Anne leapt forward and clung to Gilbert.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you. I got so turned around out there. I didn't think I'd ever find somewhere safe to take shelter."

Suddenly realizing where she was and who she was hugging, she quickly stepped back from the embrace. She didn't want him to think she'd changed her mind about marriage/

"Where are we?" she asked. "This isn't your house and I've never been in it before."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where we are," Gilbert answered in a strange tone of voice. Of all people, he hadn't expected to find Anne at the door. "When I knocked, there was no answer but the door was unlocked. So I let myself in. They've got plenty of food and I was planning on leaving some money and an explanatory note behind when the storm stops and I leave."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I haven't eaten dinner yet and I'm absolutely famished."

Anne attempted to walk into the house, but her ankle buckled underneath her. Gilbert caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Gil. I fell out front and I hurt my ankle."

"Anne, you're shivering! Come with me, I've got a fire started in the parlour that you can sit in front of."

Gilbert helped Anne hobble into the parlour and stopped in front of a large sofa. He took her wet coat.

"Now, you sit here and rest and warm up. I'll scrounge something up to eat and I'll be right back."

Anne opened her mouth to protest. Then she realized that as Gilbert was a going to be studying to be a doctor and there was really nothing she could do with her ankle, she should follow his advice. He knew what was best, medically speaking. She sighed and settled in on the sofa. She could hear Gilbert clattering around in the kitchen and smiled. He was sweet and chivalrous. She'd missed seeing him these last few months. Maybe...but, no, she wouldn't think about that day. She didn't love Gilbert. How could she marry him if she didn't love him?

* * *

Gilbert walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, dumbfounded. Of all people, who would have thought that Anne would show up at his place of refuge? Anne, who had made living for the last few months intolerable. He shook his head. Anne was hurt and she needed him. For now, he needed to put the past behind him and find something warm to eat.

As he rummaged through the cupboards, Gilbert shivered. He hadn't had a chance to get warm and dry himself before the knocks came at the door. Moving to the icebox, Gilbert was able to find some leftover soup and some cheese. Gilbert set the soup to reheat on the stove, scrounged up some bread, and made some sandwiches. He found a service tray and piled the food and some glasses of water onto it. He entered the parlour and announced:

"Dinner is served, mademoiselle." He presented the tray to Anne with a bow and she giggled girlishly at his act. He smiled. Oh, how he had missed her laugh. "Eat up now, Anne. You need to get some warm food in you."

"You must be starving Gilbert. I don't mind sharing. Please, help yourself. You've been so kind already."

Gilbert sat down on the floor beside the table and Anne.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied, reaching for a sandwich.

Just as he was about to take a bite, the electric lights began to flicker. He paused and looked around. The lights gave a final flicker and died. The storm had knocked out the electricity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

"Gilbert?" Anne whispered into the darkness. She wasn't sure why she was whispering. They were alone in the house. But aside from the fire, they sat in pitch darkness, like a tomb, and she felt the urge to whisper overwhelm her.

"Yes, Anne, I'm here. The blizzard must have knocked out the electricity. I could try to go and find a candle, if you'd like."

Anne grabbed at Gilbert's had.

"No, don't. I hate being alone in strange houses. Besides, the fire gives off enough light to see by," she said. Then: "Why Gilbert! You're shivering!"

Indeed, Gilbert was shivering and rather badly. He just couldn't seem to get any warmer. He had been sitting in his wet clothes for far too long and he was chilled to the bone. Anne, her ankle feeling much better since she'd had time to rest it, stood up and took charge.

"Gil," she said. "I'm going to go upstairs and find some dry clothes for us to change into. You sit closer to the fire until I get back and try to warm up."

Gilbert did as he was told and presently Anne returned with some dry clothes. Each took a turn changing in the kitchen while the other warmed them self in front of the fire. With that task complete, Anne ordered Gilbert to lie on the sofa and she covered him with a blanket.

"Get some rest. I'll do the same and maybe after some sleep we'll be fresh enough to come up with a way to get home."

After an exhausting and stressful day, both fell into a deep sleep very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

Anne awoke a few hours later to the sound of laboured breathing coming from the sofa. She crawled the few feet to Gilbert's side and saw that he was sweating profusely. She put her hand to his face and found that he was burning up. From her years of experience tending to the many illnesses of Mrs. Hammond's children, Anne knew what she must do. Hurriedly, she ran to the kitchen and got a bowl of cool water and found a clean cloth. She then carried them back to the parlour and began bathing Gilbert's face and arms in an attempt to bring his fever down. Gilbert soon awoke as he felt the cold water on his skin.

"Wh-what's going on?" he croaked, teeth chattering as the water brought on chills. "Where am I?"

Anne stopped her ministrations and instead held Gilbert's hand waiting for the chills to subside.

"Shh, Gil. There was a blizzard and we got trapped in this house, remember? And now you've got a fever, so I'm trying to bring it down."

"Anne," he croaked. "I feel terrible."

"I know you do Gil. I'll do what I can until this storm stops and then I'll find a way to get you to this hospital."

For the next few hours, Anne continued to try and bring Gilbert's fever down. Nothing she did seemed to help; the fever burned hotter and his breathing grew more laboured.

At some point, she must have fallen asleep. During that time, she had the most horrible dream. She had left the room to get some fresh water and when she returned, Gilbert was dead! She awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She simply couldn't bear it if Gilbert were to die. The last months had been hard, but just knowing that Gilbert was still in the world was enough to keep her going on. But if Gilbert were to die...oh, she knew then! She knew that she was in love with Gilbert and had been from the start. She knew how foolish she had been. And now, she had to tell him. She had to let him know how she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

After what felt like days but was really only hours, Anne heard the front door to the house open. A stately looking couple entered the parlour and stopped short when they saw what lay before them. Anne turned to them and before they could even speak, she launched into her tale of woe.

"Please, don't be too upset with us. We were trapped outside in the blizzard and yours was the first house we came upon. There was no answer when we knocked and the door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. We have eaten some food, which we intend to pay for, and as you can see, we borrowed some of your clothing. Rest assured, I will pay for any cleaning bills. And now, as you can see, my friend is very sick. He doesn't seem to be getting any better and I just don't know what to do...don't know what _I'd_ do...if..."

"Whoa there miss," the man cut her off. "We understand. It was a terrible storm. We ourselves were trapped at the house of a friend whom we'd been visiting. You needn't worry about the food and clothing. Mary and I are always willing to help out someone in need. What we need to worry about now is getting some help for your friend. He does seem very poorly. Do you have any mode of transportation?"

Anne quickly replied: "No sir. We walked here from Redmond College on the way to our boarding houses."

"Well, not to worry," the man replies. "I'll just hitch the horse back up to the sleigh and I'll take you and your friend to the hospital. The storm has stopped, but the snow is deep so it may take some time. But I'm sure we can make the time pass quickly if we use it to get acquainted. The name's James Burns, by the way. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Anne Shirley and my friend is Gilbert Blythe. I shall be forever in you debt for the kindness you have bestowed upon me today."

Mr. Burns blushed and hurried out to prepare the sleigh while Anne and Mrs. Burns got Gilbert ready for the trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

Presently, Gilbert had been loaded into the back of the sleigh, swaddled in blankets. Anne opted to sit in the back with him rather than up front with Mr. Burns. As they drove, Anne clung to Gilbert's hand and constantly was brushing his hair off of his sweaty and feverish face. The cool air made it reckless to bathe Gilbert's face and cool him, so they had to settle for the natural chill of the winter's day.

Mr. Burns looked back and saw the loving air with which Miss Shirley took care of Mr. Blythe. To him, it looked less like friendship and more like she was caring for her true love. He was a man who was constantly curious about the lives and happiness of others. So, instead of just watching them and hearing Anne's whispered assurances that "Gil" would be okay, he decided to ask what the story would be.

"Well, Miss Shirley. Tell me the story of how you know Mr. Blythe there. I'm a curious man and it will help pass the time."

Anne blushed but began telling her story to this stranger who was most definitely a kindred spirit. She told of how they met when she first came to Avonlea, how she had smashed a slate over his head when he called her carrots, and the tumultuous relationship that followed. She told of them Gilbert's rescuing her from a botched re-enactment of _The Lady of Shallot_, their going off to college together, and Gilbert giving her Avonlea school after college so that she could stay with Marilla. She told of their subsequent friendship and, in Gilbert's case, love. She told of how she had rejected Gilbert's proposal and how now she wished she hadn't because, oh, she new now and, depending on how sick Gilbert was, it might be too late.

* * *

Gilbert had been drifting in and out of wakefulness, but he was lucky enough to be awake to hear the end of Anne's story. He felt a thrill when he heard her admit her true feelings. He would have been happier if he could have talked to her and held her, of course, but he was far too achy and too tired. So, for the moment, he would have to settle for just hearing her declaration of love.

The next thing he knew, the sleigh had come to a stop and he was being jostled as he was loaded out of the sleigh and into the hospital. Anne clung to his hand the whole way, until he heard Anne talking and a new voice, presumably that of a doctor. The last think he heard before being wheeled into another room was Anne's voice. "I'm...his fiancée."


	8. Chapter 8

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

Anne sat alone in a room, waiting for the doctor to come out and give her an update on Gil's condition. It was taking rather a long time. There were an increased number of hypothermia and frostbite patients to attend to with a reduced staff. The blizzard had caused most people who had been caught in it to become ill and it also blocked roads and prevented doctors and nurses from reaching the hospital. Only those who lived close enough to walk or had a sleigh to drive had made it in to work that day.

Anne was thinking over the conversation she'd had with the doctor when they first arrived at the hospital. Of course, the first thing he'd asked was what was wrong with Gilbert. Anne quickly told the story of his being caught in the blizzard and being in wet clothes for too long. She also added that when he first answered the door, he'd looked terribly tired and rundown.

The next question he'd asked her was whether she was kin to Gilbert. Anne told him no, that his family was back in Avonlea on the Island and it would take some time to get in touch with them. He proceeded to tell her that only a relative would be allowed to stay with Gilbert. Anne, suddenly unable to face a separation from Gilbert, blurted out: "I'm...his fiancée." The doctor told Anne that she could stay with him, but until they found out what was wrong with Gilbert, she would have to wait in the waiting room.

So, this is where Anne sat. It had been about two hours since she was first directed to this room. In between worrying about Gil and wondering what was taking the doctor so long to come back, Anne contemplated the meaning behind saying what she said to the doctor. Of course, she wasn't Gilbert's fiancée. He'd proposed and she'd refused. But now, faced with the prospect of losing him, whether the danger was real or not, she realized that she couldn't live without him. She resolved to tell him her true feelings the first chance she got. She knew the rumour mill had Gilbert and Christine Stuart ready to announce their engagement any day now. She also knew these same gossipers were still putting her name with Royal Gardner's, even though she had refused his proposal and had stopped seeing him all together. She decided that Gilbert must be told, Christine or no Christine, and she would wait to see the outcome.

Suddenly, Anne heard the door to the waiting room open. She looked up and saw the doctor standing there. His kind face held a grin and not a grimace, so Anne knew that the news was not as bad as she had expected. The doctor informed her that tests had been run and assured her that while Gilbert's fever was high, it was just a nasty flu, they had gotten him to the hospital in time, and that Gilbert would be fine and free to go home in a few days. He then told her that she could go in and see him as soon as she was ready. Anne thanked the doctor, steeled herself, and walked to Gilbert's hospital room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anne and Gilbert: A Love Story**

Author's Note: Anne and Gilbert are the creation of L.M. Montgomery. The rest is from my mind. Enjoy and read and review!

In Gilbert's hospital room, there was a chair beside the bed upon which she sat. It looked as though Gilbert was asleep. Anne sighed; she would have to wait for a while before she could tell him how she felt. She settled for taking hold of his hand, trying to provide what little comfort she could. With her free hand, she felt Gilbert's face to see if the fever had gone down. It had, but he was still alarmingly warm.

Gilbert, for his part, hadn't been sleeping at all. He'd heard footsteps indicate a new entrant to his room, but he didn't know to whom those footsteps belonged. When he felt that person's hands upon his hand and face, however, he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Anne?" he croaked, opening his eyes. He was really surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. He knew that he felt bad; he ached, he was tired, and the fever made him feel so warm, but the voice was still a surprise.

"Yes, Gil, it's me. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I've been better," Gilbert said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. And no, I don't need anything...just you." He was taking a big risk in saying this, but he was sure that he hadn't been imagining things when Anne had told Mr. Burns about her true feelings and when she told the doctor that they were engaged.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Anne exclaimed, choking back tears. "I thought I was going to lose you. And I finally realized...but I thought I was too late...oh, Gil. I do love you. I always have. Even when I hated you, I loved you!"

Gilbert smiled, truly smiled, for the first time since Anne had rejected him all those months ago. He had reclaimed his reason for living. He could be happy again, with this girl...woman...he loved by his side. But there was one question that he needed to ask Anne. He knew Anne was upset, so he had to tread cautiously.

"Anne-girl," he said. "May I ask you one question?"

Anne thrilled to hear his nickname for her. "Of course you may, darling. Ask me anything you wish."

"Why did you tell the doctor that we were engaged when we aren't?"

Anne blushed. "I didn't know that you heard me tell him that. You see, they said that only relatives would be able to stay and visit you. So, I admit, I lied and told him I was your fiancée. I just couldn't bear being separated from you for very long."

"Well, I'm glad you did lie. You don't know how much it meant to me to have you here when I woke up. But Anne, I'd like to make an honest woman of you. I asked you this question once before and you refused me. I hope your answer is different this time. Anne, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The look of pure love in Anne's eyes conveyed her answer well enough, but she smiled and said quietly, "Of course."

Anne leaned toward Gilbert and, forgetting in the joyfulness of the moment that he was sick, she and Gilbert shared a sweet kiss full of all the love and tenderness that the possessed. As they pulled away, Anne spoke:

"I love you, Gil. Truly I do. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"I love you too, my Anne-girl. Forever."

THE END


End file.
